Namichuu Festival
by ForinaReal
Summary: Namimori Middle School is holding a Festival and Hibari invites some crazy people to the festival what will it be? A festival with Varia and the others from the mafia? Don't own KHR complete one in my profile...
1. Chapter 1

Italy….

"Boss, we've got an invitation" said Lussuria, Sun Varia member

"VOOOOIIIII? Are you kidding, Lussuria, who the hell would give us any invitation" said Squalo. The loud as ever Rain Varia

"Let me see, Lussuria" said the Varia number one genius, Bel

"VOOOIIIIII ! What kind of trash give us an invitation, hah, Bel?" ask Squalo

"Ushishishishishi, look Siel, it's from the Japanese brat" said Bel to his identical twin, Siel.

Well, just for your information Bel and his twin are in a good relationship…..

"Ushishishishishi, you're right Bel, the Japanese brat give us an invitation" answer Siel

"VOOIIIIII! What is it about?" ask Squalo

"It's an invitation to their school Festival in Namimori Middle School, ushishishishi" answer Bel

"What should we do, Boss?" ask Levi to the sadistic Varia Boss, Xanxus

"Give me that" ordered Xanxus. After a moment of reading he finally said. "Get our plane, we're going to Japan"

"VOOIIII!? Are you serious, you damn Boss" ask Squalo

"I am serious you damn trash shark, all of you get your things, we're going to Japan in two hours" said Xanxus with murderous glare

"Orgelt, get us some clothes and knives, don't forget the tea" said Siel to his or their butler

"And cakes" Bel continue his brother's sentence

"I understood, Bel-sama, Siel-sama" answer the loyal Butler

"VOOOIIII! Why do you want to go to Japan just for their festival?" ask Squalo to his Boss

"Because of this" answers Xanxus as he point some words at the bottom of the sentences, it written

'If you don't come I'll freeze you to death and when you come here don't beat up innocent people or I'll freeze you to death'

Squalo just trembling with scare and Xanxus started to pack his things and calling his underlings to prepare his plane.

"That brat has gotten sadist in a few months" said Squalo as he read it again

"Hmph, get your things shark, we'll go soon" said Xanxus

Meanwhile at the Ninth's office….

"Look, Iemitsu, Tsunayoshi-kun invited me to his school festival" said the Ninth as he smiling

"I've got that too; Ninth, I wonder why Tsuna would invite us?" Iemitsu just ask loudly to the Ninth

"Maybe he just want us to visit him, I've never met him in person after all this years" said the Ninth

"How about the plane? Would you want me to prepare another plane, he invites the CEDEF member too" ask Iemitsu

"No, I want to tease my dear son" he answers as he smiling cheerfully

"Ninth, Xanxus will kill you" said Iemitsu

"No, he will not" he answers easily

"Iemitsu, WHY should we go to Japan just because the soon-to-be Tenth are inviting us to his school festival!?" ask the corrupted Arcobaleno, Lal Mirch

"Ahaha, isn't it fun, Lal, I want to go to Japan once" said the female member of CEDEF, Oregano

"But, our work," said Lal. Then she realized something and glare to Iemitsu."Don't tell me you just want to escape from your paperwork?"

"No, it's because of this" answer Ninth as he showed them some words at the bottom of the letter

'I'll freeze you if you don't come'

"Where did he learn something like this?" ask Iemitsu

"Maybe asking Reborn to tutor him was not a good thing in many means" said Lal Mirch

"Now I should think that Reborn have teaches my son how to be a sadistic boss" said Iemitsu with a worrying look

"Well, Tsunayoshi is the best pacifist I've known in the mafia so you shouldn't have worried about him" answer the Ninth

Meanwhile at the Giglio Nero Mansion…..

"Uni, Tsunayoshi-kun invite us to his school festival, do you want to go?" ask Aria to her little girl

"Tsuna-nii? "Ask Uni

"Yes, Tsunayoshi-kun invites us "said Aria

"I'll go, let's go, Mother" said the girl cheerfully

"Okay, let's get the plane ready" said The Ninth Boss of Giglio Nero Family

But when they get to the airport, Aria sense that someone are following them. Meanwhile behind the wall. There are four people with disguise, I mean with sunglasses and ninja costumes.

"Boss, why are you going with the princess without telling us" said the ever loyal Gamma to himself

"I agree, why Boss didn't tell us?" said Genkishi. Ever since he has the memory of the future battle, he got more loyal to the Giglio Nero Family

"I think so too, Gamma-aniki" said the big Tazaru

"I agree, Aniki-tachi" said the smallest one, Nosaru

But unfortunately Aria quickly found them

"I found you four" said Aria who suddenly gets in front of them

"Boss, how did you?" ask Gamma

"I'm the boss, and what are you doing here with that look?" ask Aria to her Family whose wearing weird clothes, especially Genkishi

Genkishi is using Saru (See Choice Arc) costume.

"We're protecting you, Boss" answer Genkishi

"Ah, Gamma" said Uni with her usual smile

"Hah, okay all of you can go with us" said Aria sighing

"By the way who is it from, Boss?" ask Tazaru

"It's from Tsunayoshi-kun" answer Aria

"Vongola Tenth!" said Nozaru surprised

"Yes, he invites me to his school festival and Uni said she want to go" said Aria

"Then, let us go too" said Gamma

"I already said that you can go, let's hurried, the plane will board shortly" said Aria

Meanwhile again at the dark side of Mafia Land

"Hmph, that Ryohei invite me to his festival" said Colonello

"You want to go or not, Colonello?" ask the Red Arcobaleno. Fon

"If you want to go to Namimori, I'll go with you" said the mad scientist, Verde

"Hee, if senpais want to go to Namimori then I'll go too" said the errand boy, Skull

"Alright, lend us your ship, Skull" said Colonello to the errand boy

"Ehhh, but it's the Calcassa Family's ship" said Skull

*CKREK* Gun loading

"If you don't want to die just do it" said Colonello or should I say ordered him

"Hiii, I understand, Colonello-senpai" said the scared Purple Arcobaleno

"Let's go then" said the kind and wise Fon

Meanwhile at the Chiavallone Mansion

"Romario, we're going to Japan" said Dino, the Tenth Boss of the Family

"Eh, but why do you want to go to Japan?" ask Romario, Dino's right hand (maybe)

"Visit my little brother since he invites me to his school festival, well I want to see Kyoya too" answer Dino

"I understand, how many men do you want to bring?" ask Romario

"Since it's a festival I think you alone are enough" answer Dino. "I don't want to scare other visitor"

"Do you want to go with our plane or you want to go with normal plane?" ask Romario

"I'll go with normal plane then, there's no landing in Namimori and if we try to land at the school Kyoya will bite me to death" answer Dino

"I understand, and then I'll prepare your departure" said Romario

Meanwhile again at the Kokuyo Land

"Kufufufufu, Ken, Chikusa, look at this. That Hibari Kyoya damn sh** invites my dear little sister to his school festival" said Mukuro with black (or indigo) angry aura on his back

"Ano, its Chrome who is invited and why did you so frustrated about that, Mukuro-san?" ask Ken

"Because, I can't forgive him get close to my precious little sister, that HIBARI KYOYA…." Said Mukuro who get even more frustrated

"Aah, my master's sister complex switch has been turned on" said the emotionless illusionist, Fran

"Mukuro-sama there's something written at the bottom of the letter" said Chikusa to his leader

"It's a note from our Boss" said Mukuro. By the way, his boss is obviously Tsuna who gained his loyalty

'Mukuro and the other should come too, the more the merrier, and it should be fun'

"Let's go Mukuro-san, the boss is quite enjoying this" said Chikusa with his usual tone

"Okay, let's tag around with Chrome shall we?" said Mukuro

"Agreed, I've never go to a festival before" said Fran

"Poor Fran, let's go Mukuro" said their newly member, Lanchia (or should I say old)

"Lanchia-san really cared about children aren't he?" said Ken

"Yeah, thinking of how he treated Mukuro-sama in that family before" answer Chikusa

"Okay, all of us can go, except of Didi and Zizi" said Mukuro to the freaky twins

Meanwhile again at the Main Headquarter of Vendicare

"Everyone, we've got an invitation…." said the head of the Vendicare, everyone calls him Sanchou which means lieutenant or well you could say captain with cheerful mood

"Sanchou… what kind of idiot would send us an invitation?" ask one of the Vendicare, well even if they are the member of the penetrable Vendicare, they're still human.

"This idiot you're saying is the Vongola Cloud Guardian" answer the Sanchou

"What kind of invitation?" ask the other Vendicare member

"For his school festival in Japan, let's go everyone" he just said it easily

"Wait, our job?" ask the other one

"Don't mind it, if we don't come it will be more than a prison break" answer the Sanchou again

"Why?" ask the other one

"Because of this" answer the Sanchou as he point the bottom of the letter

'If you don't come I'll destroy the Vendicare and bite all of you to death'

"Okay sanchou, let's go" said all of them in unison and the sanchou just smiled

Meanwhile again at the Cervello Organization Headquarter

"All of you we're going to Japan" said one of them

"Why?" ask one of them just said Cervello #1

"Because the Tenth is inviting us to his school festival and he's going to appoint us at the judge for the tournament" said Cervello #2

*CLING* Eyes sparkling

"If we're going to be a judge then, let's go" answer them in unison.

Well the Cervello seems easy to handle…….


	2. Chapter 2

**Xanxus: Trash! Why do you call me here?**

**ForinaReal: For doing the disclaimer of course**

**Xanxus: And why should I so this hah! Scum!**

**ForinaReal: Because you'll do this or I'll reduce your role in this fanfiction**

**Xanxus: What!**

**ForinaReal: And undoubtly, Tsuna will get more**

**Xanxus: Ok, ok. ForinaReal don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any of its characters**

**ForinaReal: Good**

Chapter 2 : What happened a week ago

One week ago ……………

"School Festival?" ask Tsuna to his Cloud Guardian

"Yes, and I would like to invite some people to help me a bit with the festival" answer Hibari, holding many envelopes of invitation

"HAH! Xanxus and the Varia, Cervello, and Ninth, WHAT THE HELL is this Hibari?" ask Tsuna

"It's a surprise, Boss, could you just invite them for me and please do anything to get them come here?" said Hibari

"Well, alright" said Tsuna. "I don't mind, any means is alright, Hibari?"

"Whatever you do is none of my problem, if you get them comes here" answer Hibari

"Alright" said Tsuna to his Cloud Guardian

"Yo, Tsuna, Hibari too" said the cheerful as ever Rain Guardian

"Yamamoto Takeshi" said Hibari

"Yamamoto" said Tsuna greet his friend

"What are you doing, Tsuna?" he ask

"Preparation for the festival, and Yamamoto could you help me with something?" ask Hibari

"It's unusual for you to ask for my help, what is it?" he ask with a smile on his face

"Could you get me a giant squid and lobster, also 30 kilometers of ramen noodle?" ask Hibari

"Where the hell could I get something like that?" ask Yamamoto with a surprised face

"You could get the giant squid and the lobster at Pacific Ocean, and you could get the ramen noodle at the Vongola Mansion, I already tell them to prepare the noodle for me, you just have to get it" answer Hibari

"Alright, could you prepare a ship for me Hibari, I don't want to go to the Pacific Ocean without a good ship for fishing a giant squid" ask Yamamoto

"I already prepared that, you just have to go there and get a squid" answer Hibari

"I heard you invite Chrome here?" ask Tsuna

"Ah, it's a good publicity if we get an idol to MC our festival" said Hibari

Just for your information, Chrome is exactly a super shy girl if she wasn't in front of the camera, but if there's a camera around her attitude will change dramatically and her attitude will become an idol-like and of course very self-confident. And she is very POPULAR among the girls

"Ah, I bet Mukuro will tag along too" said Yamamoto

"I really don't want that to happen, but that bast*** Mukuro will surely tag along, because of this sister complexness" said Hibari

"Well, you should get going, Yamamoto, the festival is around 1 month and you can't get to Pacific Ocean in 1 day" said Tsuna

"Ah, I'll go right away" said Yamamoto as he gets out of the room

"Why are you so interested in our school festival, how rare" said Tsuna to his Guardian

"I'm just interested, Boss. To make the festival succeed" he answer

"But I really don't think inviting the Varia and the other Mafia family was a good idea" said Tsuna

"Leave it to me, Boss. I'll make sure they behave in this town. I'll need them for the main performance" he said

"Main performance?" ask Tsuna, curious

"It's a secret" he answer

"Well, it's up to you. I'll write to Xanxus and the other" said Tsuna as he gets out of the room

"Thank you very much, Boss" he said

"Hmm, how to force them to come here?" ask Tsuna to himself

"Just give them a little threat, Boss" said Hibari

"Good idea, Hibari" answer Tsuna, still grinning and begin to write some threatening words at the letters

"Thank you, Boss" said Hibari who started to order the Disciplinary Committee Around….

"Hee, Hibari sure is good with this" thought Tsuna

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry for the long update. And this chapter is quite short too…_**

**I'm busy with my school and I don't have any inspiration**

**If any of you have any suggestions for this story, I'll gladly accept it and tried to doing it the best as I can**

**And maybe I'm putting one of my story as HIATUS because I'm joining a contest at deviantart so I'll be busy….**

**Wish me Luck Everyone**

**Thanks for reading……….**


	3. Chapter 3

ForinaReal: Hello again everyone, this chapter is very funny for me so I write this with a huge laugh

Tsuna: I really feel sorry for Yamamoto

ForinaReal: Well, I intend to make him into a full pledge swords man using Squalo and Genkishi

Tsuna: *sigh* Can I just finish this and go to the airport already?

ForinaReal: Cih, whatever you want just do the disclaimer

Tsuna: ForinaReal here don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any of its characters

ForinaReal: Enjoy!

-VongolaX-

Italy…

Xanxus and the Varia are inside the plane. Xanxus has to go through all the trouble to get a plane in 2 hours for Japan. And he at least wants to sleep and rest at the plane so he can face the Japanese brat at Namimori. But unfortunately, someone is already onboard…

"And…Why ARE 'YOU' here!" said Xanxus while pointing his finger to his father a.k.a the Ninth

"Yo! Long times no see" said Iemitsu to the Varia.

But Xanxus who is very angry, "I didn't ask you, WHY ARE THE OLD FART HERE!" ask Xanxus (Or scream)

The Ninth who just smiling at his seat, finally said, "Ehhh, I can't be in the same plane as my son?" ask Ninth back with puppy eyes

"YOU….OLD FART!" scream Xanxus

"Well, just calm down" said Lal who somehow in her adult form

"How could you maintain that form, Arcobaleno?" ask Xanxus

"Shut the hell up" said Lal back

"And I DON'T AGREE WITH THIS ARRANGEMENT!" scream Xanxus inside the plane. "I'd prefer go to Japan with my gun" as he kicking around the plane, nearly stepping out to fly with his guns. Being held by Lussuria and his other subordinate

"My, my. Now my dear son is angry. Iemitsu, it's you who arrange this; bad boy*PLAK*" said the Ninth as he hit Iemitsu's head with his staff

"And isn't it you who arrange this?" thought Iemitsu….

"And by the way, why do you want to go to Japan?" ask Lal to Xanxus

"Hmph, if you don't know, read my letter then" said Xanxus as he threw the letter to Lal

As she read the letter, her face become pale and she screamed, "Don't ever sent Reborn to any of the Vongola heir!"

Japan….

Tsuna and Hibari are waiting for the group who are invited to the festival. The two of them are waiting at the arrival gate, which surprisingly very quiet because it's just the two of them there. Tsuna just thought that Hibari has rented the **whole airport** for the VIP guests.

"They should be arriving soon" said Hibari

"You sure they'll come right, Hibari?" ask Tsuna

"If they're afraid of you, they should come shortly" answer Hibari

"Looks like they're afraid of me then" said Tsuna, pointing at the plane

As the planes land…

"Yo, Tsuna" greet Dino

"Dino-san" greets Tsuna back.

Dino then realized that his little brother has invited the Varia and the other Vongola member that shows up at the Ring Conflict. "Hehe. You're scary, Tsuna. Just how could you make Xanxus and his Varia come here?" he ask

"Just a little word on the end of the letter" Tsuna answer with a smirk

"Trash!" said Xanxus

"Xanxus!" said Tsuna as he approach him

"When is the festival?" ask Xanxus. "I can't stay that long"

"It's in 2 days. How about I take you on a tour, there're many interesting places on Namimori?" ask Tsuna showing him a map

"Hmph, if I can beat up people in that place then, you should get me there" said Xanxus

"Oh, if you do that, I'll kill you for sure" said Tsuna back with his smile (black aura behind!)

Xanxus just stunned in his place and turning into dust…

"Tsunayoshi-kun, long time no see" said the Ninth

"Timoteo-san" greets Tsuna

"Seems like I have to take Reborn back to Italy, it's not very good for you to be tutored by him after all" said the Ninth

"Ninth, I DON'T TEACH HIM any killing words" said Reborn.

"No, no. I'm actually quite comfortable with Reborn here" said Tsuna with his sparkling smile

"Oh, is that so? Then, should I ask you to not using any of that dangerous words again" ask the Ninth

"If you said so," answer Tsuna

"Welcome to Japan, Vongola Ninth" greet Hibari

"Cloud Guardian of yours is it, Tsunayoshi?" ask Ninth again

"Ah, yes. This is Hibari Kyoya. Actually it was his idea to invite you here" said Tsuna introducing Hibari

"Yes, I believe you want to see your heir's school?" ask Hibari to the Ninth as he bow to the Ninth Boss

"I think so too, Hibari-kun. Can I believe you to decide where we will stay then?" said the Ninth

"Yes, I already prepared that, Ninth" answer Hibari

"Kyoya, yo!" greet Dino who just see Hibari and walk to his direction

"Bucking Horse" said Hibari (just 2 words for his tutor T_T)

"Oi, respect me a little would you, combat maniac" said Dino

"Huh" as you see Hibari just ignore him and turn back

"I'm sorry, Dino-san" said Tsuna, bowing

"I think I already used to this" said Dino rubbing his head

"By the way, Boss. I invite some of the family that you knew" said Hibari

"Eh? Who it is? You don't tell me!" said Tsuna

"It's Byakuran from the Gesso" answer Hibari with a smirk

If Tsuna is drinking tea he will spit it out, but fortunately he isn't drinking any right now

"WHAT THE F*** DO YOU SAID, HIBARI!" scream Tsuna

"I said, I invite them to the festival" answer Hibari easily

"But, isn't Byakuran is…"

"Oh, you invite the Gesso's heir too, actually Tsunayoshi, they are our ally now, we decided that 2 weeks ago" said the Ninth

"And you don't tell me, HIBARI!" said Tsuna angrily to his Guardian

"Even The Ninth like my idea, Boss. How about you just accept my decision?" he said again with a smirk

"I really can't stand up fighting with you, Hibari" said Tsuna, sighing

"Did you say something?" ask Hibari

"IT'S NOTHING" answer Tsuna with an annoyed face.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, hey" greet Aria who is holding Uni's hand

"Aria-san, Uni too, hey" said Tsuna as he hold Uni up

"Tsuna-nii!" greets Uni who's still a little girl.

Aria already introduced Uni to her Family because Gamma and most of her family know her existence which she doesn't know why. Aria told Tsuna about this on the phone one day and she said about how they know about her while she already does anything to keep her away from the Mafia world. Tsuna just anime sweat dropped and feels that he's the one who's at fault because of his adventure to the future. Aria then told him that after 2 or 3 days, they begin to call Uni 'Princess' which is getting to her nerves.

Tsuna then asked why she told him these stories. She said it's because Uni want to talk to him and Aria just want to talk to him because it's fun. Again, he anime sweat dropped. He himself doesn't know why Uni know him, but the girl seemed to have the memories about the battle 10 years later. That's why when he visited Italy; he makes sure to visit the Giglio Nero Mansion and Uni really like him.

About why did she call Tsuna 'Tsuna-nii'. It's because she heard Fuuta calling Tsuna as Tsuna-nii and followed his lead, eventually makes her to call him the same way. The Giglio Nero Family seems to happily accept him too. Gamma is very close to Gokudera, maybe because of their loyalty to their family. Genkishi is the same as Squalo. After he got the memory of the battle of the future and he find out about Yamamoto's Baseball Addiction, he gets angry and scold him everyday when they're staying in Italy. Now back to the present time…

"Are you being a good girl, Uni?" ask Tsuna

"Uni's always good!" said Uni to his 'big brother'

"Good, because there're many people who'll come to the festival, so you have to be good girl there and have fun with the others right?" said Tsuna, who look like a big brother figure already. Maybe because he's used to taking care of Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta at his house.

"Vongola Tenth, greetings" said Gamma, bowing to the boy.

"Gamma, you're here too. I guess you tailed along" said Tsuna, smiling

"Ah, it's not like that. It's just that we have to protect the Boss and Princess!" he said with full determination.

"Vongola Tenth, good afternoon. Where's your Rain Guardian?" ask Genkishi. Maybe trying to scold him again. This is supported by Squalo.

"If you want to scold him, maybe tomorrow. Right now he's at the Pacific Ocean, trying to catch a giant squid and lobster" said Tsuna

"Is that so? And I see Squalo's here too" answer Genkishi

Tsuna just awed by the closeness of the two swords man and just feel sorry for his Guardian.

"Sorry, Yamamoto. But you're going to have a ear full tomorrow" thought Tsuna

"VVOOOOIIIII! WHERE IS YAMAMOTO TAKESHI!" said Squalo with his very loud voice

"If you searching for Yamamoto, he is at Pacific Ocean right now. I asked him to get a Giant Squid and Lobster" said Tsuna

"Is that so… Then prepare to run and DASH!" yell Squalo and he's disappear in split second going to Pacific Ocean

"I'm sorry Yamamoto, I shouldn't tell him….." said Tsuna quietly. "And Genkishi-san, aren't you going to meet Yamamoto too?"

"Ah, Squalo's words are enough to scold him right now. I'll talk with his when he comes back" answer the Phantom Knight

-Pacific Ocean -

Yamamoto just finished his catch. It's not an easy one. He has to dive around 300 meters under the ocean to get the squid and lobster. He even used his box weapon and katana to stab the squid. Fortunately, the lobster is easier to catch then the squid. So it just took him 1 or 2 hours to get the two of them.

"Yosh, that's a good catch" said Yamamoto to the soldier that accompanies him.

"Yes, Yamamoto-sama, we can transport them to Japan right now with the other ship. Do you want to do that?" he ask

"Yes, please. If we transport them with these ship it can sunk" said Yamamoto half joking

"Well, it's absolutely will sink" thought the soldier

"Excuse me, Yamamoto-sama. There's someone running over here with full speed, it's running towards us" said the captain

"HAH! Running?" ask Yamamoto. "Are you joking?" ask him again with a surprised face

"Please come here, and see by yourself" said the sailor who witnessed the same thing

"Give me the telescope" said Yamamoto

And he's trying to search this person who managed to run above the sea. And what he sees is someone with white long hair, trying to split the sea with his sword, which surprisingly very effective. He just sweat dropped and think that someone dangerous is coming over here. Yamamoto just thought that he have a nightmare comes true at the Pacific Ocean. The captain's already trying to turn the ship to dodge the mysterious sea running man. Well, maybe I shouldn't call him mysterious, it's absolutely the Varia Rain Guardian, Superbia Squalo.

"YAMAMOTO TAKESHI!" Yell Squalo

"Squalo! And he split the sea with Scontro di Squalo (Clash of the Shark)?" yell Yamamoto

"Yamamoto-sama the mysterious man jump toward us!" said the Captain

"By the way the mysterious man is Squalo, and don't jump over here!" scream Yamamoto

But Squalo already jump but he perfectly land on the ship. But his sword stabbed the floor…. And the water comes out from the crack.

"SQUALO YOU BASTARD THE SHIP WILL SINK!" yell Yamamoto

"Reinforcement ship! Reinforcement ship! We need Reinforcement ship!" yell the captain

Luckily the Vongola Ship managed to come in time. So everyone is safe…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" ask Yamamoto to Squalo

"I heard from your boss that you're here" said Squalo

"What do you come here for?" ask Yamamoto

"to…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…."

"SCOLD YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

And just skip that and let's get back to the airport…..

The Vendiche just arrive with their full black plane and the Cervello arrived with their white plane. As they lands, Tsuna begin to stare Hibari with a confused face. He exactly didn't expect the Vendiche to be invited by his Cloud Guardian.

"Well, thank you for inviting us. Hibari-kun" said the head of Vendiche, who we don't know how, was called as Sanchou even by Hibari

"Sanchou, thanks for coming here. The travel sure is tiring. I already prepared a hotel for you and your subordinates to use" said Hibari, shake the Sanchou's hand

"Thank you for your hard work then. When is the festival?" he ask with a huge smile

"It's in 2 days. I have something to adjust with the Cervello" he answer

"Oh, then we will rest at the hotel" he said as he get to the bus and rest

"And again, you don't tell me that you're inviting the Vendiche and the Cervello" said Tsuna as he growled angrily at his Guardian

"Oh, I kind of forget about it" he said grinning

"You know what, next time you ask me to invite the mafia. I have to get all of the names right from your mouth!" he scream

"Vongola Tenth," greet one of the Cervello

"Cervello. I'm actually surprised that you agreed to come here" said Tsuna

"Well, you promised us to judge the matches and your guardian here have something to do with us" said the other one

"If you finished your chit chat, can we go straight to our business?" ask Hibari, extremely pissed

"Ah, we humbly apologize. We brought the things that you asked us, where we can keep it?" ask the other Cervello

"I have storage at the outskirts, keep it there. And I already prepared a truck for it" answer Hibari

"And what exactly do you ask them to bring, Hibari?" ask Tsuna.

"You will see later at the festival, Boss" he answer.

"Honestly, what the hell with your mysterious plans?" ask Tsuna

"Hm? I just want to surprise everyone" he answer with a smirk

As Tsuna sighed and stare at the sky, the other plane arrived and land at the airport. The plane is white and has a symbol of the Gesso Family embedded on the surface. Tsuna can quickly guess that this plane is Byakuran's.

"Hello, nice to meet you Vongola Tenth" greet the sweet lover Boss, Byakuran

"Nice to meet you too, Byakuran" greet Tsuna with his fake smile. He still a little angry about the event at the future even though this Byakuran has nothing to do with it

"I was invited by your cloud guardian. And my old man said that it's a good opportunity to know the ally families" he said while sighing

"Seems you have a strict father" ask Tsuna with his real smile right now

"No, he's just a jerk sometime" he answered as he eats a marshmallow

"Anyway, thank you for coming here. Hibari has planned all the things perfectly, I hope you have a great time" said Tsuna

"You bet! And this is my guardian, Kikyo, Bluebell, Zakuro, Torikabuto, and Daisy. I haven't found the right one for the Lightning ring, so skip that one" he said. (This Byakuran knows nothing about the parallel worlds so he obviously don't have Ghost around)

"I suggest Gamma from the Giglio Nero" said Tsuna. "You get the Mare Ring from them right?"

"Ah, they said about the right wielder or something. Our Gesso is going to merge with them in 1 week" he said

"That's good. Maybe I can get the Ninth to merge with you too" said Tsuna smiling. He likes this Byakuran better than the future ones

"That's brilliant!" said Byakuran with a super happy face

And after some introduction with Byakuran's guardian and some talking with the Ninth about the merge with the Giglio Nero and the Gesso, the Gesso people left for their hotel. Somehow the Ninth agreed with their idea of merging the three families. Even Dino is thinking about joining the merger. But now is not the time for the mafia talk….

-VongolaX-

Hello hello everyone who reads this

How is my story

I really expect and grateful to the reviews that come to me so make sure you say what you want to say for me.

And I really want to ask you about the competition at the festival

If you have any ideas just click the review button at the bottom and give your ideas

Hopefully I can make it comes true at the future chapter

Anyway, thank you for reading my story

ForinaReal


	4. OMAKE

Chapter 4 : OMAKE: Lesson How to Curse People by Daemon Spade-sensei….

Daemon POV

Hello everyone who read this story which is written by ForinaReal, I'm Daemon Spade. The first Mist Guardian of Vongola Family.

Sorry, but I kind of stealing the spotlight of this story. I can't just sit down and see the Decimo's Guardians have the entire spotlight….. (actually he's just jealous)

That's why; I'm going to teach all of you: How to Curse People by Daemon Spade…..

All of you should be grateful that I, the mighty Daemon Spade want to share my knowledge for you the weak humans…..AHAHAHAHA (laughing crazily)

Ehem, well, the first thing that you should have for being in my VIP class is, that you have mist flames. If you don't have any mist flames then get out of here already, and if you have cloud flames especially, I'll beat you up personally. Because I really hate that bastard Alaude.

Narrator POV

Then Daemon spade continue to mumbling and cursing the first Cloud Guardian, which you shouldn't hear, because it's bad for your sister, brother, or child, or friends, or anything who is under age….

Well, get on with this stupid lesson *Hit by daemon*

Daemon POV

Just ignore this ungrateful brat who invited me here to give you the lesson but mocking me instead…

Don't worry I'll personally kill this one later….

Then, I see ForinaReal take her phone and calling someone…..

Well, I don't want to be disturbed by something like that, she probably just calling her friend for sleepover (How about say that you don't know who are she calling and you really concerned if she managed to call Primo and tell him that you're being a bad boy)

Then everyone, let's start….

First, light your mist ring….

Then, open the Vongola Box…

The white owl which I heard is named Mukurou will come out

Then change it to Cambio Forma

Next, glare the person you want dead

Then you will find the person dead and floating at the nearest city in your town…

How is it, I'm a genius am I?

Normal POV

Then suddenly, someone come inside the room….

Guess who is it?

It's our handsome and mighty Vongola Primo with black and scary aura on his back….

Forget to mention, his face is very scary too…

Even enough to make Daemon Spade tremble in his place…

"Daemon…." He said

"Ah Primo, good afternoon. What are you doing here, I thought you're at Namimori with your favorite descendant?" he asked with a scared face and trembling.

"Ah, Tsunayoshi did invite me, but I get a phone call from ForinaReal over here telling me that you're teaching your insane way of killing people" he said, still with that black face

"Well, about that…." He said

*BLEGAARRRR* Primo's dying will flames suddenly got bigger, he definitely pissed off

Andddd

Guess what happen?

"BACK SLASH!"

"ARRRGGGHHHHHHH!"

Daemon who is being back slashed just screamed and died almost instantly….

"Huh, you're really a problem maker" said primo sighing; he stared Daemon's corpse and left the room…

-FIN-


	5. Chapter 5

ForinaReal: I'm very sorry for the slow update everyone….

Hibari: Herbivores…

ForinaReal: Oh, just shut up you fighting mania and if you said anything inappropriate to me I'll not hesitate to cancel the event right here and now

Hibari: Don't you dare….

ForinaReal: Then, how about you do the disclaimer already?

Hibari: When this insane girl has Katekyo Hitman Reborn will be the day the world ends.

* * *

Chapter 5: Just why Hibari invite the Cervello?

One day before the festival, the Arcobaleno managed to come. With a little threat from Colonello to Skull who lend his ship…

"Tsuna, hey!"

"Colonello, I think you don't wanna come" said Tsuna

"Ni hao, long time no see, Vongola Tenth" said Fong

"And if you don't managed to surprise me with your ridiculous little festival, I'm leaving" said the green pacifier holder, Verde

Tsuna just anime sweat dropped, but Hibari come and said, "Don't worry, I'm sure you will enjoy it to your heart content" he smirk.

"Where's Lal?" ask Colonello who eaten a pill and changed into his adult form, followed by the other Arcobaleno.

"She already went to the hotel and who invented that pill?" ask Tsuna back, noted to tell Viper/Mammon later.

"Verde of course with the help of that white haired young Boss from Gesso Family" answer Fon, still smiling (A/N: do you think he's always smiling by the way…)

"Byakuran is very good, he said he has some kind of weird memories about this and when I tried it with my theories, it worked!" said Verde, smirking…

Tsuna worried that Byakuran will do the same thing as he did at the future world but, seeing Byakuran right now, Tsuna brushed it off.

Then, the Arcobaleno set off to their hotel and Hibari told Tsuna to go home and get his rest…

By the way, the author hasn't told us about the festival yet. So let's time skip to a day before the festival…

Before the author tells you about why Hibari invited the Cervello, why don't we see our female celebrity of Vongola who is chosen to be the festival's MC tomorrow…

Chrome just back from her photo shooting. Her manager is Sawada Nana. If you wonder why Nana becomes her manager, it's because Chrome's agency is under Vongola's Management. It's really not a weird thing for the CEDEF head's wife to become her manager.

Chrome's in front of the Kokuyo Land's main gate, Nana drive her here. She bid her manager good bye and step into her supposed house. Kokuyou land is already renovated, Tsuna think about how bad Chrome's daily life is and when Mukuro was freed from the Vendiche, he managed to make him agreed to make them a good house. The house is near the Kokuyou Healthy Land and is a medium sized house, because their place is quite crowded now. There are Mukuro, Chrome, Ken, Chikusa, M.M, Didi, Zizi, Birds, Lanchia, and their new addition, Fran.

She just walking casually intended to go straight to her house and train with Fran, but a huge explosion occurred.

"W….what happen?" ask Chrome

"Ahhh….. I can see Master and Cloud Guardian fighting over there…." said Fran, sitting casually at the bench.

"What? Kyoya and Onii-sama?"

"Rokudo Mukuro, this time I definitely BITE YOU TO DEATH!"

"Kufufufu, I will definitely kill you too. How dare you touch my innocent little sister with that stained hands of your"

For your information, after they get back from the future, Chrome and Hibari seems really close to each other, go until Chrome called him Kyoya without any problems. You know that it's just Dino who did that.

"That's none of your concern, you pineapple head"

"You…"

"You aren't here just to fight with Onii-sama, right?" ask Chrome

"Ah, the Cervello just finished with the sound system. I want you to be the MC. I'm sure I already gave you the invitation, and just this time and because it's Boss' order, I allow your pineapple head brother and his cronies inside **my** school"

"Ah, I forgot about that. I heard you invite some of the TV station too?"

"Yes, I did. So let's go now. The students are going home already" said Hibari turning his back, signaling Chrome to follow him.

Chrome and Hibari go together to the school ignoring Mukuro's stare of anger at their back.

When they arrive at the school, Chrome is stunned by this sight. The school has transformed into a festival ground, but it's not just a normal festival, the students have done great job at decorating their school. Many stands already stand by and ready for customers, there are many stands for competition as well. It's not just that, the school's outer wall has LCD to show the visitors the stage (like the one at the ring conflict, but many LCD around the school). The stage itself place at the school's roof, already fully decorated for the festival.

Now you know why Hibari invited the Cervello, he asked them to help with decoration and the LCD including the sound system for Chrome and the school's band that will perform at the stage. Hibari then signaled Chrome to follow him to the school's roof for sound testing. After a while of sound testing, making sure that her voice will be heard by the entire audience Chrome get back to her home. Just after Chrome left, comes Yamamoto with many Vongola's subordinates giving Hibari his squid and lobster.

"Oi, Hibari, here's your squid and lobster," said Yamamoto pointing to the big truck behind him

"Good job Yamamoto" he said.

"By the way, where to put these?" he ask again

"Cervello, get the squid and lobster to the underground freezer" he said to the nearest Cervello.

Yamamoto just sweat dropped at his last sentence, thinking just when did he build something like that? He then follows the Cervello

"When did Hibari build this, Cervello?" ask Yamamoto

"When he was planning this festival, he created the underground freeze." Said the cervello

"But how did Hibari make the underground freezer?" ask Yamamoto again

"First, he made the underground using his hedgehog, then we put the Freezer." Said the Cervello

"_Hibari, at least could you use a normal way to dig...?" _said Yamamoto in his heart.

"Here is the underground freezer." Said the Cervello

The underground freezer is surprisingly very big. Yamamoto just stands on his place and has his jaw dropped on the floor. The Cervello silently moves the giant squid and lobster into the freezer and Yamamoto whose back on his senses just gets out of the insane freezer and go to his favorite baseball field and see something that make his jaw dropped to the floor again.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he screamed.

Let's see what Yamamoto saw then, everyone…

There is a big griller on top of the baseball field, complete with many desks around it, filled with plate, spoon, fork, etc. There are some desks for the Cervello or whoever it is to serve the guests.

"_Okay, now I did think that Hibari is taking this too far…"_ he thought.

"By the way…" said someone from his back. He immediately comes back to his senses and turns his back to face the person who revealed to be Hibari.

"Don't tell anyone include Boss, if you tell anyone I'll bite you to death with my own hands, Yamamoto Takeshi" he said with black aura around his back.

Yamamoto just sweat dropped

"O…OK… I got it" said Yamamoto

"Good then" said Hibari (smirk)

"Can I go home now?" ask Yamamoto

"Oh, you can. Get away from here" said Hibari

"Bye!" said Yamamoto

Then Yamamoto turn back and see Cervello put something (Things that very long, the color is yellow-white) at the top of the roof

Guess what is that?

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT, HIBARI?" Scream Yamamoto

"Ahhh, that…. It's for the ramen" said Hibari calmly

"Ramen?"

"Yes, that we use this"

"What in the world is this?"

"It's the special slide for the cold ramen, its 4,527 meter long. Specially created for this event"

"You've got to be kidding me…." Said Yamamoto has his jaw dropped on the floor again.

"Unfortunately I'm not" hibari said easily and kicks Yamamoto out of the school.

* * *

Everyone I'm sorry for the long update and I hope this chapter is not too boring

The festival will start at the next chapter by the way

Be sure to read it everyone….

ForinaReal


	6. Author Notes

I'm sorry for not updating so long, but once again; I apologized because this is not a chapter…

As you know, I'm making this with my sister and she's currently in a huge writer's block and very sick. The doctors in my country don't know what kind of sickness and she is skipping school for almost 3 weeks. So, in conclusions…

I'm putting Namimori Festival is HIATUS until my sister is cured and we could continue our fic together

And she's going to Singapore for the doctor there, so you could guess that it's quite serious

and...

if any of you know the symptoms of my sister, her fever is going up and down and her neck is kinda swollen please tell me

And I would like all of your support with prayer for my sister's health

And once again, I thanked everyone who read our story and apologized because of this

So, please wait patiently and pray for my sister…

Merci…!

ForinaReal


End file.
